Ein land von vier Dragons
by thaty-chan
Summary: tradução do título: a lenda dos quatro dragões. e sem ideia pra sumário.
1. Chapter 1

Versão melhorada da fic a volta de Boris com novo título (Se alguem tiver uma ideia para me ajudar com o título por favor mande reviews)

Notas:

1º- Essa fic é um ano após o G Revolution

2º- As OC's me pertencem. Se quiserem usá0las por favor mande uma review ou um email( Endereço no meu profile)

3º- Beyblade não me pertence.

4º- Boa leitura!!!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Capitulo 1: Chamada, requisição

**Brasil. Dia 2 de Fevereiro. Rio de Janeiro.**

**Era um dia normal na cidade do Rio. Uma garota de longos cabelos verdes presos em duas marias-chiquinhas de trança caminhava pelas ruas do bairro de Botafogo com duas sacolas, uma em cada mão. Era uma garota por muitas vezes desobediente ( Quando está de mau humor.) e irresponsável, mas naquele dia parecia que havia acordado de bom humor. Voltava do mercado que fora a pedido de sua mãe, já que esta estava muito ocupada com as tarefas domésticas. Quando chega deixa os sapatos na entrada e as sacolas na mesa da cozinha.**

Cheguei!! - Falou ela enquanto tirava as coisas das sacolas para guardá-las, ou nos armários ou na geladeira.

**Sua mãe, que estava no escritório aparece na porta. A garota lhe cumprimenta com um aceno de cabeça enquanto guarda as caixas de leite em um armário debaixo da pia.**

Que bom. Conseguiu tudo?

Quase.

E o que ficou faltando?

As garrafas de água. Que pedi para entregar.

**A mulher sorrira. Até que se lembrara de que uma carta havia chegado para sua filha.**

Sarah. - Chamou-lhe. A garota levanta-se e encara a mulher parada na porta. - Chegou uma carta pra ti.

E o que dizia? - Perguntou ela. A mãe pediu que a segui-se, e foi o que fez.

**Portugal. Mesmo dia. Lisboa.**

**Neve. Era só o que se via nas ruas. Em uma casa, duas figuras femininas costuravam algumas roupas para frio. Até que uma terceira entra no cômodo. Era uma casa simples de dois andares( Kira: Simples é? Eu: n.n) nas cores branca e verde água.**

Kira. - Chamou a senhora que entrara o cômodo. - Uma garota de cabelos loiros e olhos âmbar a encara.

Chegou uma carta pra você. - Kira para o que está fazendo para pegar a carta das mãos da senhora. Kira era uma garota infantil (Quando está em casa ou com amigos íntimos) e cabeça dura a ponto de não mudar uma decisão quando toma.

O que será? - Pensou ela abrindo o envelope.

**Londres, Inglaterra. Mesmo dia.**

**Duas garotas, uma loira de olhos vermelho-sangue e outra de cabelos e olhos roxos estavam no quarto da primeira. Amy e Keiko era o nome delas(Respectivamente). As duas viviam um bom relacionamento( Eram irmãs) , mas possuíam pais separados( Amy mora com o pai em Londres e Keiko com a mãe em Madrid). Conversavam calmamente, pondo as notícias em dia. A té que um homem de cabelos castanhos entra no quarto.**

Keiko, Amy chegou uma carta pra vocês.

**As duas encaram-se e pegam as cartas das mãos do pai."O que será?" Era essa pergunta que passava na cabeça das duas.**

**Bombaim, Índia. Mesmo dia.**

**Em um templo uma Garota de cabelos e olhos róseos estava sentada admirando a fonte do enorme patio central. Este possuía árvores colocadas em seus quatro cantos e também quatro caminhos(Daqueles feitos de pedra) que levavam as quatro entradas principais. Um homem nos seus 55 anos cabelos quase brancos, barba feita se aproxima e toca-lhe o ombro. A garota vira-se e este lhe entrega uma carta.**

Pra mim? - Perguntou ela.

Sim Hikari. Parece ser dos seus pais. - Respondeu-lhe o homem. Hikari era uma garota solitária. Seus pais a haviam deixado naquele templo quando tinha apenas 5 anos pois não tinham dinheiro para criá-la. A garota possuía 3 irmãos: dois mais velhos e um menor deixando-a com o cargo de irmã do meio. Sua família não era muito rica sendo possuidora de algumas pequenas terras, um búfalo d'água e uma pequena plantação nos fundos da casa(Tá ai o motivo de não terem condições de criá-la).

Acho que não. - Falou ela lendo o endereço. - Mas se não é deles, de quem será?

**Moscovo, Rússia. Mesmo dia.**

**Em uma biblioteca uma garota de cabelos azuis que batiam-lhe nos ombros e olhos de mesma cor estava sentada entre algumas pilhas de livros. O que estava lendo chamava-se "A menina que roubava livros"(se passa na segunda guerra mundial). Até que a bibliotecária a chama devido a um telefonema. A garota ergue-se da cadeira e caminha pausadamente até o telefone.**

Quem é? - Perguntou ela.

Seu nome é Nayara?

Sim quem fala?

Meu nome é Nate Hiragisawa. Queria informar-lhe que foi convidada por Stanley Dikenson para participar do torneio que irá realizar-se em breve. E não se preocupe sua passagem já foi reservada.

Mas não é com isso que estou preocupada. Não tenho equipe.

Encontrá-la há no aeroporto em Bey city. No aeroporto darão-te a passagem e as fichas de suas companheiras.- Falou. Nayari respondera um hai e desliga o telefone.

**Continua......**

**Yosh!!!! Finalmente to postando essa fic melhorada. A outra não estava ao meu gosto. Bom se gostaram mandem reviews, se não mandem também com dicas construtivas. Até o próximo capítulo!!! "Novas companheiras." Fic dedicada a Nany Dark por me dar uma ajuda nessa Fic**


	2. Chapter 2

Fic de Beyblade

Titulo: Não tem(Ainda)

Notas:

1º- Essa fic é um ano após o G Revolution

2º- As OC's me pertencem. Se quiserem usá-las por favor mande uma review ou um email( Endereço no meu profile)

3º- Beyblade não me pertence.

4º- Boa leitura!!!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Capítulo 2: Conhecendo as novas companheiras.

**Brasil Dia 5 de Fevereiro. Aeroporto.**

**O local estava lotado. Várias pessoas andavam para lá e para cá procurando pelo portão de seus aviões ou um lugar para sentar-se. Em frente ao portão 234, sentada em uma das cadeiras, Sarah relia pelo que parecia a quarta vez a carta que havia recebido para ver se não era a sua imaginação a pregar-lhe peças. Ela fora mesmo convidada para um campeonato? A carta dizia para não preocupar-se com a passagem pois esta já havia sido paga. Esta(A carta) também dizia que faria parte de uma equipe com outras cinco garotas, todas desconhecidas a ela. Quando chegara ao Aeroporto, Caminhou até um balcão de ajuda. A atendente deu-lhe a passagem e um grosso envelope. Talvez com as fixas de suas companheiras e as regras do campeonato. **

Passageiros do vôo com destino ao Japão por favor embarcar. Passageiros do vôo com destino ao Japão por favor embarcar.

**Sarah se ergue guardando a carta dentro da bolsa que carregava como bagagem de mão e pega a passagem. Caminha em direção ao portão, entrega a passagem a mulher do balcão e entra no avião. Ao entrar, senta-se em seu lugar, prende o cinto e pega o grosso envelope de dentro da bolsa em seu colo. Ao abri-lo a primeira coisa que vê são as regras do campeonato. A segunda, algumas pastas. Pega as pastas e deixa o envelope de lado.**

-Vamos ver... - Abrindo a primeira pasta. - Nome: Kira Shibayama. - Pega uma foto que estava junto da ficha. Kira era uma garota de curtos cabelos loiros e olhos numa cor âmbar cintilante. Percebera só de olhar para seus olhos que era uma garota por muitas vezes infantil e cabeça dura. Abriu outra pasta. Esta pertencia a uma garota Loira de olhos vermelho-sangue. Seu nome: Amy Orimoto. Pelo que lera Amy era uma garota calma e ponderada, responsável e obediente, mas orgulhosa e cabeça-dura mas ao mesmo tempo sincera e inteligente quando precisa. A terceira era de uma garota de cabelos e olhos roxos. Seu nome era Keiko. Esta era irmã de Amy(Devido ao sobrenome) e tinha quase a mesma personalidade da irmã. A quarta pertencia a uma garota de cabelos e olhos róseos e a quinta a uma de cabelos e olhos azuis. - Então essas são minhas novas companheiras. Parecem legais – Pensou ela.

**Algumas horas depois(Muitas, na verdade ¬¬) o avião chega ao seu destino. Após desen-**

**barcar e pegar sua mala ficou a procura das outras garotas. Quando estava prestes a desistir viu uma garota de cabelos roxos sentada observando duas garotas ambas de cabelos loiros discutindo quase aos berros. Quando se aproxima mais um pouco enxerga mais duas: uma de cabelos azuis e outra de cabelos róseos.**

Armm... com licença. Vocês são Kira, Amy, Keiko, Hikari e Nayara? - As duas loiras param de discutir e junto com as outras três observam Sarah de cima a baixo. Kira aproxima-se e estende a mão.

Prazer, você deve ser Sara Matsumoto, certo? - Perguntou ela. Sarah confirma e aperta a Mão da loira a sua frente. As outras sorriem.

Acho melhor sairmos daqui. Esse barulho já tá me dando nos nervos. - Falou Keiko.

Nisso ela tem razão. - Concordou Sarah.

**Keiko, Nayara e Hikari levantam-se e seguem as outras até a entrada. Chegando lá pedem um taxi e falam o endereço ao motorista. Sarah tira o envelope da bolsa e deste as regras do campeonato recolocando-o na mochila.**

O que é isso? - Perguntou Kira olhando para o papel nas mãos da garota de gabelos verdes.

São as regras do campeonato. - Falou ela. - Aqui diz que temos que ir ao escritório da ALB depois de deixarmos as coisa no Hotel.

Brincadeira!! Não teremos nem um pouco de paz e sossego. Acabamos de chegar de viajem.

Nisso eu tenho que concordar. - Falou Amy encarando Kira. A outra loira sorrira.

**Após chegarem ao Hotel e deixarem suas coisas nos quartos ( Kira, Nayara e Keiko dividiriam um quarto e Sarah, Amy e Hikari outro) saíram do hotel em direção a ALB. Quando chegaram foram recebidas pela secretária que as mandou subir.**

**Enquanto isso...**

**cinco garotos( Vocês já conhecem né) estavam sentados na sala de um dojo entediados. Depois de visitarem Dikenson e saberem das regras do campeonato voltaram para casa e não sabiam o que fazer. **

Ei Max, Ray, Kai. Vocês vão lutar com os bladebreakers ou vão voltar para as suas equipes? - Perguntou Tyson. Os três o encaram.

Bom, eu fico. - Falou Max

Idem. - Falo Ray. Kai somente fizera um acendo com a cabeça. O garoto de boné sorrira.

Bladebreakers no três. - Falou ele. Os outros três se levanta e colocam suas mãos sobre a dele. Contaram até três e Gritaram:

BLADEBREAKERS!!!!

**Continua....**

**Fico meio estranho mas ta ai o segundo capítulo. Espero que gostem. Até o próximo." Treinamento x Briga x Encontro"**


End file.
